Defiance
by CG2 Gravity Disrubter
Summary: rewrote and proof read dark story of a warrior in a lost war


Disclaimer I do not claim to have any rights to bio booster armor guyver. In fact the only thing that is mine is the main character. And I had help from my friend making him.

**Defiance**

_Part One: The Line Between Honor and Stupidity_

In a small town south of Chicago, IL lies a town called Bloomington. Here is where I lived for a good chuck of my life. My name is Max Smith and this is how it started. It was a horrible day, pouring down rain. I was about 5'11 with dark brown hair at the time, sitting emotionlessly. I was wearing a baggy pair of blue jeans and a black t shirt. I rubbed the Swiss Army Knife that rested in my pocket. Any moment I could be forced into a fight with one of the beasts. I could not wait. All my life he had only one desire to be the strongest man alive . . . Hell I did not have to stay human. Cronos actually were advertising ways to join them. There was a small forest behind me. It would not be hard to hide some of the soldiers of ether sides in it. I sat on a large hill and watched as human kind was defeated. It was X-day. The international conglomerate Cronos had started a war with the world. They were using some kind of bio-engineered weapons to slaughter all the humans they could find. All my relatives were down there fighting, but I was too young to fight in this war. I had watched for hours. I could not get over the feeling that I was being watched. Searching my pocket I found what I wanted, a knife. I was ready for a fight. The next events would start a chain reaction changing my life for ever When he turned to face my rival, he felt a sense of pure fear. The figure had blond hair, pointed ears, and he wore an expensive suit. I felt like his mind was being invaded all he could do was fall to his knees. Then he spoke.

"Run Boy!" The man said with anger in his eyes. "You have no place here. Leave."

My body was so weak. But then he found a force inside himself so power full nothing could scare him. His own rage it was building. This is not the first time he will give in to it nor will it be the last. I threw a strong left hook at his temple. I know he could dodge it but he chose not to all he did was throw a menacing look like a cornered mouse I continued my barrage of punches to no avail. Then he kicked me in the gut. a kick with so much power i coughed up some blood. I stood to face him again but the man spoke once again. "NOW IS NOT YOUR TIME COME BACK WHEN YOU HAVE THE POWER OF THE GODS." After that all I could do was run away, and I did just that I RAN. It rang in my head. I had been shamed. This is one thing I would never forgive or forget, just like when my best friend was murdered. My best friend's name was Dlee. I still have his knife.

As I ran into the forest, I thought back to how it had began.

several hours early.

"Max get your ass out of bed. You have to go to school." My mom then grabbed a bottle of water and poured it out on my sleeping body.

"DAMN IT! MOM WAS THAT REALLY NECESSARY!"

"Yes" Mom replied.

"What time is it?"

"7:30"

"Shit, MOM school starts in half an hour, and I missed the bus."

"Quite whining I'll drive you now go get dressed and leave your knife in your room do you want to go to jail."

"Yes MOM ."

"Mom, I can drive just lend me the car."

"If you leave the knife on the table."

"Deal."

School sucked as normal. My teachers bitched at me because he had not done any of my homework since Dlee died. The other students did not like me. I was not made fun of, But they did not talk to me ether the only one that ever did was now six feet under.

Since the day started unhappiness seemed to loom over the world. It had been cloudy all day but soon it was thunder-storming out. My only real escape in class was to cut it. The principle was so tired of me that any chance he got they suspended he.

I was in trouble for cutting 5th hour. I would soon be sent home for the day. I had also had my fourth fight for that month. I had lost the second but got my enemy back in the next fight. My foe's nose had been busted and an arm broken. I was suspended for two weeks. The principle was on a first name basis with Me. My mom was fed up, dad never cared about anything. I fought just for the love of fighting. Most of my councilors were convinced I had an anger management issue. I didn't, but I was happiest when fighting.

I was suspended for the rest of the week. So I went to the parking lot and got in my mom's girly little two door Honda. I always felt like a wimp driving that thing but enjoyed driving enough to put up with it. When I got home, mom was gone. And then I realized something. I had not seen a single person on the drive home. I knew something had happened because the radio kept trying to do a special news report. I had put a cd in instead of listening to it. I quickly leapt out of the car and turned on the tv to see what was happing.

"THIS IS NOT POSSIBLE!"

The news had this to say. End of human life. Monsters are killing everyone, they call themselves Cronos, and are giving people two options join or die. Only in Japan has there been any kind of office and this must be some kind of in fighting, because a teal and a black creature are killing the rest.

It cut to a shot of a Japanese town with two armored creatures cutting others to bits with some sort of claw like thing coming out of their elbows. Then the reporter continued. We also have unconfirmed reports of a group called Zeus Thunderbolt having minimal success. But no one else is England already surrendered along with France, Germany, china, and most of Africa as well. America has had severe losses and it's only a matter of time.

That was all I needed to hear there was a national guard base around hear I would follow to see the fight first hand. First thing I did was get my Swiss army knife so I could fight back if necessary. There was no honor in a gun. Also I thought I knew where they would fight around hear so I to the car to the outskirts of town by a large hill and a small forest of sorts.

In the car I found my mothers silver cross neckless i put it on. Just then I snapped back to realty

"I WILL KILL THAT BASTARD I SWEAR IT."

'But first I need some way to live.'

Before I could do anything realty really set in, I realized my mom dad and all of my friends and families were dead. Although I would never admit it, I wept for a while. But I also pressed own, I knew I had to live. I had someone I needed to kill. I knew it was a lame reason to live but is was a reason. I thought about going to check out the battle field in a little while. See if anything usable survived. I also wanted to kill as many of those creatures as I could. I knew I needed to be stronger and there is but one true path towards power, battle, and what is the power of the gods. But first I slept. All of my plans will work in time...

End of chapter one.

I know kinda boring but it will get better. This is also my first real fan fic so don't be surprised if chapter two is way better.

Proof read by CG1 Temporal


End file.
